


Fate Through Destiny

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV), Wolf Lake
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised version original under pen name RiaRath101</p>
<p>Inspired by ‘Moving on’, have permission from Zansgirl (Kate) to use the part from her fic where the pods were switched and Isabel was really destined to be with Rath and where Rath told Isabel that Ria never wanted children.</p>
<p>Ria had her own destiny or fate since there was no way she could escape what she secretly was - a skinwalker. Hearing Rath’s destiny and not wanting to have her heart torn apart again, Ria decides she has to return to her home ‘Wolf Lake’.’ Michael follows Ria when she runs out of the apartment building and ends up leaving with her feeling that Isabel and Rath can’t fight destiny. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pt 1 

Ria was extremely happy Rath and Isabel managed to escape the special unit. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she noticed how close they seemed, though. His scent wavered to her as Rath embraced her. She relished in the sensation of being held close to his body envoked within her.

Ria wondered if Michael had received the same vibes as Michael wrapped his arms around Isabel’s body. She understood why he brought her close and held her tightly in his arms. He’d missed Isabel as much as she’d Rath. Her eyes narrowed as she noted how Michael shook his head. ‘Was something bothering him?’

Ria started to become nervous as Rath unwrapped his arms from around her waist and motioned for her to sit down. She fiddled with her hands as she watched Isabel repeat Rath’s actions with Michael. 

====

Michael wondered if his mind had played tricks as Isabel looked deeply into his brown eyes. He believed her eyes conveyed for understanding as she acted as if she and Rath were about to tell them something important.

Michael missed the closeness of Isabel’s body as she moved away from him. His eyebrow rose as he wondered why she asked him to sit down. He sat down in the chair close to Ria and anxiously waited. 

Michael’s stomach tightened into knots as Isabel moved to stand next to Rath. His uneasiness increased as he noted Rath’s posture. 

===

Rath’s brown eyes begged Ria to listen as he looked at her. He was aware of her history with Michael’s destiny. He’d chosen to follow the footsteps of their past life by being with Isabel. ‘I have no intention of following my destiny.’ “Isabel n Iz figured da best way ta tell ya n Micheal what we discovered was ta tells ya together.”

===

Ria blinked in surprise as she wondered what they were going to tell them. She glanced over at Micheal and tried to read his reaction; all she saw was his stonewalls. 

“We was told dat da two of pods were switched. Mine n Michael’s.”

Ria heard the words switched pods and instinctively knew where this was going to end. “Isabel is your destiny.” Her eyes narrowed as Rath nodded yes. 

Ria pushed back her chair and stood. She walked out of the room without backward glance as she heard Rath yell, “Ria!” 

=====

Michael pushed back his chair as Rath started to go after Ria. He looked at Isabel for a moment before he turned to Rath. “Ria isn’t going to listen to you. To her this is destiny all over again.” 

Rath understood Michael told him the truth before he glanced at Isabel as she nodded her head in agreement. Their silent communication didn’t go didn’t go unnoticed. “I’ll go talk to her.” 

Michael quickly walked across the room and out the door. His mind spun from the news about how his pod had been switched with Rath’s pod. It meant Isabel wasn’t really his destiny but Rath’s.

==== 

Rath watched Isabel stare at the doorbefore she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to seek comfort as she gave him comfort in return. 

Rath wrapped his arms tightly around Isabel’s body. He understood how she felt like her world was being torn apart. His own heart had ripped from his chest as Ria walked on him.

”Michael will talk some sense into her.”

Rath knew in his heart Ria was no longer in love with Michael. It didn’t make it hurt less though. He unwrapped his arms from around Isabel’s body and walked over to the window. Looking outside he saw Micheal had caught up with Ria. 

====

Michael caught up with Ria. He grabbed her grabbed wrist and forced her to stop. She turned and looked deep into his brown eyes as he asked, “You’re just going to leave?” 

Michael wondered why Ria was being so silent as she nodded. His eyes darkened in color as he accused, “You’re going to runaway because Rath has another destiny?” His eyes conveyed he expected an answer. 

“I can’t do it again. I can’t lose someone to destiny,” Ria pleaded.

Micheal slowly nodded. He’d hurt her deeply when he’d been told of his destiny. In the back of his mind, he thought, Destiny was a lie. “How do you think I feel Isabel is my wife?” 

=====

Ria heard the sorrow in his tone of voice. Her own sorrow reflected in the depths of her green eyes. “I was on borrowed time anyway,” she whispered. 

Ria heard the shock in his voice as Michael gasped,“What?” She knew he was going to suggest Zan or Max could fix whatever was wrong before he suggested, “Max or Zan.”

Ria cut him off as she admitted,“I waited to tell Rath but now I just can’t. My time in the city is over I must go home.” 

===

Michael let go of her wrist as his confusion showed clearly in his eyes. He wondered what she was talking about and why she would need to go home to Roswell. His mouth opened to ask as she started to walk away from him. 

Michael quickly ran after her. 

“Go back.” 

Michael shook his head no and said, “I’m not going back without you. We can hear them out together.” 

Michael heard Ria sigh as she started to walk slightly faster. He picked up the pace of his strides to keep up with her. “Ria, you are starting to freak me out.” 

=====

Ria turned the corner. She stopped knowing they were no longer in Rath and Isabel’s line of sight. “You don’t know what you are getting yourself into by coming with me.” She breathed in deeply as she attempted to calm her nerves. 

Michael shrugged his shoulders. He refused to go back to the apartment building without her. His stubbornness was etched in his brown eyes as he declared,“I am coming and convincing you to listen to what they have to say.”

Ria clenched her hands into fists as she snapped,“Not changing my mind.”

“Isabel loves me and Rath loves you. He was about to say he doesn’t care about destiny.” 

Ria wanted to scream. She’d dealt with destiny before when the pod squad had insisted on following their coded book from Antar. Her frustration sounded clearly in her tone as she uttered, “You said the same thing.”

Ria started down the street again as she hoped Michael would give up and go back. She stopped at the lobby front door of a small motel. “You can still go back. I can never go back,” she proclaimed as she pulled the door open. 

====

Michael growled in frustration as he followed her down the street. He looked around as he attempted to determine where they where going. His legs had started to hurt from walking.

Micheal hurried into the building after her and over to the desk. He swore the man behind the counter acted like he knew Ria as he placed a key on the counter without speaking one word. 

Michael moved closer to Ria as she picked up the key. His eyebrow rose as a million and one questions popped into his head. 

“If you want answers come with me.” 

Michael eagerly followed as he admitted, “Always want answers.” 

======

Ria attempted to warn Michael.“You don’t know what you are getting into by coming with me.” 

Ria continued down the hall to the last room on the right. She didn’t need to look to know Michael decided to continue his quest. ‘Stupid Alien!” She slipped the key into the door and pulled it open after the lock click.

Ria went into the room and flipped on the lights. She shook her head in annoyance as she wondered if she should have tried harder to loose Michael. ‘Michael always was looking for answers.’

=====

Micheal stepped into the room and gasped as what he found .The room was actually a mini apartment complete with small kitchen, fake fireplace, TV and entertainment center, matching cream-colored love seat, chair, oak coffee table and end stand. 

Micheal looked across the room and found an oak kitchen table and four chairs. His attention was drawn back to Ria as she mentioned the phone. “Call Rath and tell him we will be back as soon as I talk some sense into you!” 

Michael hoped the person Ria called wouldn’t be home. He’d have some more time to get through her thick skull. ‘She says I’m stubburn.’

=====

Ria sighed as she picked up the receiver. “You don’t give up.” She dialed and tapped her foot as she waited for an answer. “Sherman, I am leaving in the morning.” She hoped her word was good enough for Sherman to give her the time she needed as she hung up. 

“Who is Sherman?” Michael asked. 

Ria’d already decided it was too late. Michael sealed his fate when he’d chosen to follow her. “The keeper of my people’s secrets.”

=====

Michael sat down on the couch as he felt like he had just had the wind knocked out of him. His hearing was malfunctioning like his powers used to. “Your what?” 

“I am breaking laws by telling you what I am about to tell you. I am only allowed to reveal anything to my mate which you are not.”

Michael stared at Ria as he wondered if she had hit her head or something. She was talking like she was crazy. 

“You will be under my protection,” Ria said. 

Michael crossed his arms angrily over his chest. His eyes darkened as he growled, “I don’t need protection. I can protect myself.” His eyes seemed to darken more as she’d laughed at him. 

“Come.” 

Michael stood and followed Ria into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her closely. His right eyebrow rose as he wondered why she’d brought him in there. 

Michael gulped as Ria moved her hands to the hem of her t-shirt and pulled the shirt over her head. His brown eyes doubled in size as he realized she was going to strip. “Ria, I’m a married man.”

Michael breathed in deeply as his body responded on its own accord. 

=====

Ria nodded as she dropped the shirt onto the ground. She moved her hands to the waistband to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Her hands pushed the denim over her hips and down her long legs. 

Ria couldn’t help but notice the distinct bulge in his jeans. She smiled and giggled before she declared, “Nice to see I still have an effect on you.”

Ria shifted into her natural form before Michael could respond to her. She watched his eyes enlarge in shock before he scrambled back on the mattress in disbelief. 

“I am seeing things. There is not a white wolf in front of me.” 

Ria shifted back into human form and looked deep into his eyes. “My kind would rip your throat out before you could raise your hand to blast them.”

===== 

Michael had a sinking feeling Ria was right. He moved back down the bed and asked, “What are you?”

“We are called wolfen or skinwalkers,” Ria answered. 

“Can you do that again?” Michael asked. 

======

Ria shifted into a white wolf again. She watched Michael as he cautiously moved his hand into her fur. She enjoyed the feel of his hands on her pelt. 

“You are beautiful.” 

Ria had never allowed anyone to touch her in wolf form. She shifted back suddenly and his hands came in contact with her ass.

=====

Micheal blushed and quickly moved his hands away. “Sorry.” He noticed tears in her green eyes and asked, “What is the matter?” 

Ria inhaled deeply before she answered, “I can’t be pregnant.” 

Michael raised his right eyebrow. “Why not?” 

“I never had sex with him in wolf form.” 

Micheal’s jaw dropped open and he said, “Ohhh...” He reached down and brought her up onto the bed. Laying back, he tried to give her comfort as he wrapped his arms around her.

===== 

Ria sniffled as she looked up into his brown eyes. “I am to return to become the Alpha. The color of my pelt gives me the power as Alpha and makes it so I may never leave again.” 

Michael remained silent as he wanted to hear more. 

Ria’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. She wouldn’t be allowed to let Michael leave alive. His knowledge of their existence was dangerous. “I can’t let you go back because that would endanger the pack.” 

“Who said I wanted to go back?” Michael asked.

Ria could hear the truth to his words in his heart beat. His words were completely truthful. “You are too stubborn for your own good.” 

Ria couldn’t help but smile as Michael snickered. “Sherman must have known that this was going to happen or he would never have allowed me to leave after I flipped.” 

“Flipped?” Michael asked. 

“When we reach puberty we go through the change. Not everyone survives. It’s why I never wanted to have children but I knew ultimately as a white and Alpha I would have to,” Ria babbled. 

======

Michael listened and wondered how he could help her. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was possible to become her mate even if in name only; since he loved Isabel and she loved Rath. “Not that I am questioning you in anyway, but how do you know that you are pregnant?” 

Ria and Rath hadn’t been together since Isabel and Rath had been captured by the special unit. 

Michael wondered why Ria was blushing as he waited for an answer. 

=====

Ria couldn’t stop the blush from forming ; which was funny considering she was laying naked in his arms. She didn’t want to get into how many pups her kind tended to have with each pregnancy. “I sensed them. It’s a wolfen thing.” 

“Them? You can have more than one,” he teased’

Ria nodded her head yes. She hoped Rath didn’t manage to make her deliver a litter. ‘It would be just my luck.’

Ria was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard Michael ask how he could help her. “What do you want to do divorce Isabel and become my mate?” she joked.

====

Michael was silent before he commented, “Wolves mate for life.” He could maybe use his alien heritage to his advantage with her species. 

“We do.What you are thinking is deadly. You could die because you would have to become like me.” 

Michael hadn’t believed it was possible for him to become a skinwalker. He was willing to try anything if it meant the sadness would leave her green eyes. “I let you down once because of destiny. I won’t do that again.” 

“You never let me down.” She could see the argument in his brown eyes and placed her finger on his lips. “We should rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Climbing off the bed she lifted the covers and slid underneath. 

Michael climbed off the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He dropped it as he said, “Rath will be looking for us by now.” 

Ria turned onto her side as she said, “Rath couldn’t find us even if he combined his powers with Isabel’s powers.” 

Micheal unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as he wondered what exactly she meant. Pushing his jeans, down his legs, he climbed into the bed next to her. He held her tightly in his arms and realized at that moment that he had never stopped loving her. 

Ria snuggled into his body and felt her inner wolf demand to be released. 

“Did you just growl at me?” Michael asked. 

“The wolf in me wants out. Sorry.”

Michael raised his right eyebrow and imagined what it would be like to be a wolf. He looked down again to find she was fast asleep in his arms. Knowing that she was right and tomorrow would be a long day, he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2 

Rath growled as he walked down the street. He’d decided he’d waited long enough for Michael to bring Ria back when the sun started to set. He’d tried to sense Michael or Ria for hours and was beyond frustrated with his inability to find there location.  

I should have gone after her as soon as she ran out of the room. Why did I let Michael go after her? If I had gone after her I wouldn’t be looking for her now. She would be with me right now where she belongs. 

Rath sighed as he turned around and started back to toward the apartments. He’d been standing front of the motel where Ria and Michael were staying. Pulling open the main door, he wondered if his alien senses were off kilter. 

Rath slowly made his way down the hall to Isabel and Michael’s apartment. His brown eyes mirrored the sadness he was feeling as Isabel answered. 

“No luck.” 

Rath slumped down on the couch as he grumbled, “Iz can’t sense either one of them. It’s likes they disappeared.” 

“Michael is trying to get Ria to come back as we speak,” Isabel claimed as she sat down next to him.

Rath nodded as he hoped Isabel was right. “Iz knows da whole destiny thing hit her hard da last time.” He couldn’t help but feel guilty as he believed Ria and Michael noticed their connection. Ir only developed because they’d been held captive.

Rath heard Isabel sigh and cocked his eyebrow. He suspected their actions were what made Ria jump to conclusions. “Iz wanted to be honest with her.” He’d felt if one of their enemies divulge the truth it would have been worse. “Iz never imagines she would leave.”

Rath remained silent for a few more moments. He was tired and frustrated but doubted sleep would come. “Iz gonna try n gets some sleep.” Opening the door, he turned his head and said, “Ya should gets some sleep too.” 

====

Isabel nodded as Rath stepped out of her room and closed the door. She wondered how she would sleep when her world was falling apart. Getting up from the couch, she walked over to the window and looked down at the streets below.

Michael I love you. Come back to me and bring Ria back to Rath. He loves her so much. This is so unfair why can’t we just live normal lives. 

The tears that threatened to fall since Michael walked out of their apartment finally started to fall. She jumped as she heard Rath slam his front door. 

=====

Rath looked around the room as he hoped Ria would miraculously appear. She’d proclaim her love for him as she apologized for running away. “Iz bein a cornball,” he growled. 

He walked through their apartment and into their bedroom. Closing the door, he went over to the bed and kicked off his work boots. Reaching down, he pulled back the covers as he used his powers to remove his clothes. 

Climbing into bed, he brought the covers up over his body. He wanted to scream in frustration when he smelled her scent on their sheets; his body responded to her like always becoming rock hard. 

 

Rath stared at the ceiling as he though about Ria. Ria whys did ya have ta takes off? God Iz loves ya. Iz don’t cares dat da pods were switched. Dat doesn’t change hows Iz feels about ya. Iz never wanted ta fall for a human. He was completely unaware that in truth he hadn’t fallen for a human but a skinwalker. 

Throwing the covers off his body, he angrily walked across the bedroom and into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection as he brought his hand to his neck. The last hickey she’d given him had faded completely away. 

Rath’s mind filled with images of that night He wasn’t aware that was the night he’d gotten Ria pregnant. He stilled his movements and looked deep into her green eyes loving how they had gold speckles when she was dangerously close to the edge.

“Rath,” Ria growled in frustration. 

He snickered as he thought nothing of the growl; other than she wanted to come. “Iz wanna has a baby,”

Ria stared at him in surprise and shook her head no. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I don’t want kids,” Ria answered. 

He hissed as she extended her claws just enough to draw blood knowing that drove him crazy. 

“B’tch,” he growled while staring into her green eyes. He swore for a moment her eyes turned completely golden in color. Pulling his hardened cock back, he thrust his hardened cock deep inside her heat. He thrust his hardened cock hard and fast wanting to feel her walls clamp down on his cock. 

Ria matched him thrust for thrust while bringing her mouth to his neck. She bit his neck at the same moment her walls clamped down on his thrusting hardened cock.

“Ria....”Rath screamed as his hot seed flowed inside her clamping heat. His arms felt like jelly from the powerful climax he had received and he collapsed collapse on top of her. 

He breathed in and out as he tried to recover from his climax. “Kinky.” 

“Sorry got carried away,” Ria said. 

Rath hissed as he slowly slipped from inside of her fluttering heat. He’d become hard again if he remained. Rolling onto his back, he brought her into his arms. “Iz should bites ya back.” 

Ria snuggled into his body and said, “Sleep.” 

He was about to respond when he looked down and saw she was fast asleep in his arms. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his own eyes and was soon asleep. 

Rath punched the mirror in frustration. He cursed as he looked down at his hand. His knuckles were covered in blood and bruises started to form. There was no question, he’d broken his hand. 

Ignoring the pain in his hand, he turned on the cold water. “Iz thoughts my days of takin cold showers was over.” he grumbled. Moving into the cold water, he hissed as the cold water came in contact with his heated skin. 

Rath walked back into their bedroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His eyes fell to the bed as he grumbled, “Iz gonna smell her on da sheets n be hard all over again.” 

Unwrapping the towel from around his waist, he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over his body. Staring at the ceiling, he thought, Where is ya? His brown eyes darkened to almost black as he imagined Michael with her. No way she wouldn’t do dat to me. Iz knows she loves me n Michael loves Isabel. 

=====

Slowly opening her green eyes, Ria found Michael moved his hands in his sleep. His hand that was wrapped around her waist now cupped her breast. She tried moving away so she could get in the shower. Her actions made Michael wrap his arm tighter around her body.

Ria bit into her lip as she felt her nipple become hard as his hand squeezed her breast as he tried holding her still. Tasting blood, she slowly released her lip from between her teeth and ran her tongue over her bottom lip; the cut would heal in a matter of seconds. “Michael wake up.”

She tried moving again but froze when she felt his hardened cock pressing into her body. “Michael wake up. I’m not Isabel!” Ria growled. 

Ria could tell he was awake from how his breathing changed. She gasped in surprise when instead of moving his hand away like she thought he would. He took her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled the tight peak. 

“I’m not Isabel,” Ria repeated

====

Michael slowly opened his brown eyes and moaned in frustration. He made no move to unwrap his arm from around her body or to move his hand away from her breast.

Michael blinked in surprise before saying, “I know you are not Isabel.” 

He slowly moved his hand away from her breast and unwrapped his arm from around her body. His mind reeled as he admitted he shouldn’t be trying to have sex with her. He couldn’t deny that he wanted her, though.

Ria scrambled out of the bed and turned around to look at him. 

Michael noticed her green eyes were golden in color and asked, “What’s with the glowing eyes?” 

Ria closed her eyes for a moment as she told herself this can’t happen. Opening her eyes, she said, “I’m going to go take a shower.” 

Michael noticed her green eyes were back to their normal color and said, “You know I can still smell you.” 

Ria growled before she walked over to the bathroom door. Closing the door, she growled, “I don’t know who is worse an alien with their heightened senses or wolves.” 

Michael snickered to himself knowing that he had gotten to her. Seems only fair since she made me harder than I have ever been in my life. Glancing at the closed door, he was tempted to join her. Picturing an angry Ria, he shook his head no and then suddenly turned as white as a ghost as he thought, Hurricane Deluca plus an angry wolf. I’m dead if I make her mad. 

Throwing the covers off his body, Michael climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. “You aren’t mad at me are you?”

======

Ria opened the shower curtain enough to stick her head out and answered, “No.” 

She giggled knowing why he’d asked. Her green eyes traveled down his body before she ducked back into the shower.

“You know we could conserve water and shower together,” Michael suggested. 

“You come in here and we won’t be conserving water,” Ria growled.

======

Michael heard her growl and quickly walked out of the bathroom. He jumped in surprise when he saw someone standing in the kitchen. “Ria there is someone here.”

“That is Lucas, my cousin. He won’t hurt you.” 

Michael looked around for his jeans as he felt slightly embarrassed. 

“You want to become pack but ya has a problem with being nude,” Lucas said. 

Michael stopped looking for his jeans and asked, “How did you know that?”

====== 

Ria walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. “Leave him alone Luke I haven’t explained everything to him yet.” 

Michael raised his right eyebrow and asked, “Do I get an answer?” 

Ria sighed, before turning to Michael. “Go get in the shower I will tell you everything on the way.” 

Michael reluctantly went into the bathroom. 

Ria waited till the door closed. “Did you bring me clothes?” 

“Yes, I brought both of you clothes and Sherman’s chicken soup.” 

Ria followed Lucas out of the bedroom and looked over at the table at the thermos. She knew that was no ordinary chicken soup. “I didn’t even speak with Sherman about that yet.”

“I know. He gave the thermos to me and said that I would understand why when I reached you,” Lucas said. 

“I think that is too dangerous.”

“Sherman seems to think that he will make it,” Lucas said. 

Ria’s green eyes started to glow gold as she started to get angry. 

“You know that as Alpha you will have everyone wanting to be your mate.”

Ria sighed knowing that what he was saying was right. Being married to the alpha would give whoever her mate was a higher status in the pack “Michael is married.” 

“Didn’t look like he wanted to jump his wife’s bones looked to me like he was trying to get with you.” 

Ria ignored him as she reached into the bag and took out the clothes. Placing the clothes on the bed, she grabbed the black t-shirt and pulled the shirt over her head. 

Reaching down, Michael picked up a pair of jeans and asked, “How many times are you going to make me say that I am divorcing Isabel?” 

Ria blinked in surprise when she heard him. “How much did you hear?”

She picked a black mini skirt up and stepped into the skirt. 

“Enough to know that you need me,” Michael answered as he stepped into the jeans and pulled them up his legs. 

“You could die.” 

“Not if you help him flip.” 

Ria turned her head and growled at Lucas. “We will be out in a sec.”

“We need to leave.”

Michael pulled a black t-shirt over his head and slipped his feet into his work boots. “How can you help me do this flip?” 

“We have sex and you flip when you orgasm,” Ria answered. 

Michael snickered before saying, “You keep forgetting something.” 

“What?” Ria asked. 

“That if you are with anyone else they won’t take to kindly to the babies you are carrying,” Michael said. 

Ria slipped her feet into her mules and said, “They aren’t yours either.” 

Michael nodded his head and said, “True, but I always wanted a family.” 

Ria sighed, and turned around walking out of the bedroom.

==== 

Michael followed her out of the bedroom and asked, “So this chicken soup, what does it do?” 

“Makes you see things and gets your body ready for a flip. Not exactly sure how. That is Sherman’s secret,” Lucas answered. 

Michael turned the top of the thermos and took the top off. Setting the top on the table, he picked the thermos up and started to drink the soup. “Tastes like chicken’” 

“I’m sure that it does but the drugs that are in it induce a flip.” 

Michael finished the soup and set the thermos down on the table. 

Ria noticed a manila folder next to the bag and asked, “What is that?” 

“Divorce papers,” Lucas answered. 

Michael blinked in surprise and wondered how long they’d been watching them. He picked the pen up and opened the folder. He looked through the pages and signed where he was supposed to sign. Closing the folder, he asked, “When are you going to deliver the papers to Isabel to sign?”

“A month from now there will be a ceremony in front of the pack where you will take each other as mates,” Lucas said. 

Michael raised his right eyebrow questioning what that actually meant. 

“Where you pledge your love for one another. Nothing sexual,” Lucas said. 

Michael nodded his head yes and said, “That still didn’t answer my question.” 

“A week or two before the ceremony,” Lucas answered. 

Michael was starting to feel the effects of the soup and said, “Strong stuff.” 

Ria wrapped her arm around Michael’s waist and said, “Lucas is your car out front?” 

====

Lucas opened the door and held it open for Ria and Michael. He led them down the hallway toward the exit and grumbled, “One time I get to leave and it is to babysit you.” 

Lucas returned the key to the front desk before he followed Ria and Michael outside. His hearing detected the praise Michael gave for his red Chevelle. 

Lucas climbed into the car and placed the bag and thermos on the floor. Closing the door, he revved the engine. “Sophia loves this car.” Shifting the gears, he put the car into drive and pulled out onto the street. 

=====

They had a long drive ahead of them. Ria turned her attention to Michael. She watched him closely for signs of the change. Noticing his smirk, she wondered what he was seeing. “How are you feeling?” 

Michael licked his lips before he answered, “It is like a million flashes going past.”

“Oh,” Ria said. She was quiet as she thought about how Rath used to give her flashes every time he kissed her. 

“Rath let you see him didn’t he?” 

Ria nodded and her jaw dropped open as he admitted, “I was always too scared to let you see me.” 

Michael pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his body. 

Ria ran her hands through his brown hair and said, “Rest.” 

“Kinda hard with the images I’m seeing,” Michael said in a thick and husky voice. 

Ria nodded in understanding. She hoped that the only thing that happened was the flashes before they reached Wolf Lake. 

Lucas sensed her fear and said, “Sherman said to tell you that he won’t start anything with the flip till we reach home.” 

Ria sighed in relief and continued to watch over Michael. 

“You are stuck with me, Blondie,” Michael said in a thick and husky voice. 

She shook her head as she wondered what he was seeing.

“I forgot about these fantasies about you,” Michael said. 

“What?” Ria asked. 

“Before when I used to drag you into the eraser room I used to imagine making you scream in pleasure,” Michael answered in a thick and husky voice. 

Ria stared at Michael as she felt guilty for taking him away from Isabel. She closed her eyes as the guilt over leaving Rath started to weigh down on her. Rath, I’m sorry. I really do love you. In the back of her mind she wondered if she had ever stopped loving Michael, though.


End file.
